Ten Song Drabbles
by Insomniaandinfomercials
Summary: Ten MattxMello song drabbles  : Contains OC sometimes, sorta spoilers?, and language. Oh and BL. DUH. But I totally recommend doing this :D it's funnn. R&R!


**10 song drabbles! :D**

**I got this from a friend on here, and basically the rules are:**

**1. Get your Ipod(mp3, whatevs) and put it on shuffle.**

**your favorite pairing, and for every song, write a drabble containing them.**

**3. Once the song starts, you start the drabble, once it ends, finish the sentence/word you're on, and that's the end.**

**I believe those are the most important details :D**

**I, of course, picked Matt and Mello, but I may do other pairings. (I will.)**

**Warnings: BL and language depending on story. Spoilers may be contained also (:**

**Disclaimer: (I haven't been putting these on lately..oops.) I don't own Death Note or any of it's characters!**

* * *

_**Dirty little secret- AAR.**_

"Matt, you like someone?"

"Who is it, Matt?"

"Are the rumors true?"

"Do you plan on telling them?"

So, it had gotten out at Wammy's. Matt had a crush, and a big one, at that.

And to top the drama off, Mello was furious that he didn't know who it was. He decided that the only logical way to figure out who it was was to pin Matt up to a wall and threaten him.

"Who is it?" Mello yelled.

"Can you keep a secret?" Matt whispered.

"Duh!" Mello yelled. Matt cringed.

"You." Matt said quick and ducked under Mello's grasp, running down the hallway. Mello stood there, stunned.

"Wait, Matt!" Mello yelled and ran down after him.

* * *

_**The Reason- Hoobastank. (This one was kinda hard for me, not gonna lie.)**_

_**Based on after the whole catching Kira thing, if Mello and Matt wouldn't have died.**_

"Matt." Mello said sitting in a chair and the end of Matt's hospital bed.

"Yeah Mell?" Matt asked.

"I'm so sorry for all this shit I've put you through, you do a crap load for me and you never expect anything back, even though you've been hurt from things I've made you do. You almost died out there. You could've." Mello explained. Matt laid there, stunned silent.

"It was only a few bullets…" Matt said silently.

"A few bullets too many. I'm changing." Mello growled.

* * *

_**Where'd you go- Fort Minor.**_

Matt sat and looked out the window. Mello actually left Wammy's. Just like that.

He was expecting it, Mello was talking about it a lot lately, but he left without a single word. Not a goodbye, not a note, nothing.

Matt missed him already.

No more sitting up late, no more smoking behind the orphanage, no more taking Near's toys and hiding them all over the place, no more Mello.

It had only been a few hours, but it felt like forever.

And Matt knew that Mello could just leave like that, and not say anything. Not even care how he…

"Huh?" Matt looked over at his pillow, something blue was lit up below it.

Matt lifted up the pillow and saw there was a cell phone, with a note.

_Thought you would like this, you didn't think I'd forget about you, did you? -Mell._

Matt smiled and felt overjoyed. He quick took a look at the phone and saw he had a message.

_Hey, Mattie. _

_It won't be long._

_Promise._

* * *

_**The only exception- Paramore.**_

"Mello, you don't like anyone? At all?" Railey, another orphan asked.

"Nope. No one. I don't believe in love like that." Mello said. Matt sat next to him and played his PSP.

"Oh man. I'd feel too lonely." Railey said.

"I don't ever feel lonely. What's the point of ever falling in love if it just ends in heartbreak?" Mello asked. Railey shrugged.

"Guess you have a point." Railey said and walked off.

"You know, the whole point in falling in love is enduring heartbreak, to see if your love is strong enough to get through it together. That's how you really fall in love with someone." Matt muttered. Mello looked at him.

"What the hell you been reading lately?" Mello asked.

"Nothing. It's just how I feel about love." Matt said. Mello nodded.

"I guess you have a point." Mello said. Matt looked at him.

"So if you've never liked anyone, ever, what about…" Mello interrupted.

"You're an exception." Mello muttered.

* * *

_**Getting over you. -Chris Willis, LMFAO, and Fergie. (Another hard one to write xD)**_

Mello wanted to slam his head against the wall.

Matt walked by, Mello wanted to jump out the window, and was fully fledged on doing it.

Matt looked at him, Mello wanted to stab himself with the pencil in his hand.

Matt said his name, Mello wanted to scream so loud his esophagus ruptured.

Now, Mello didn't hate Matt, no, it was completely opposite.

Mello liked Matt, and really didn't want to admit it.

Whenever Mello saw the red head, he just wanted to disappear. His heartbeat went up and he couldn't think or talk straight.

"Hey Mello, can you…"

Before Matt could finish his sentence, Mello slammed his head on his desk.

"Shut up, Matt." Mello said. Matt looked at Mello.

"What?"

* * *

_**Same Mistake- James Blunt.**_

Mello woke up that morning to the sun pouring in his window, snow littering the outside rims of it. Mello sighed at the sight of it, then turned over to see that Matt was looking out the window, too.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Matt asked. Mello nodded.

"Sorry about last night." Mello said and stared at the knocked over lamp and the hole kicked in the wall.

"Yeah, that was kinda a bad fight." Matt slurred.

"I yell at you too much." Mello said.

"Yeah, you do." Matt agreed and laughed. Mello smiled.

"Forgive me?" Mello asked.

"Duh." Matt said and wrapped his arms around Mello, pulling him close. "I wonder when this whole fighting things ever started anyway."

"I don't know, but it's stupid." Mello said.

"Agreed. Let's stop." Matt said and smiled.

* * *

_**Amnesia- Sam Hart.**_

Matt lay in him and Mello's bed wishing that he could forget tonight ever happened. Him and Mello had gotten in a huge fight, causing Mello to storm out, and he hadn't been back since he left early that morning. Now Matt was trying to sleep, it being four in the morning, but he couldn't. He wished he could just forget everything, or even better, it never had happened and he'd wake up with Mello laying next to him.

But that obviously wasn't going to happen.

Matt stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Screw it." He muttered and got up, walking out the door.

* * *

_**All This Time- One Republic. (contains OC)**_

Mello, Matt, Sate, L, and Light were all sitting in Mello and Matt's apartment. It was New Years, and they were sitting around watching TV, drinking, and having a blast.

"Mello, come here." Matt called Mello who was sitting at the table playing cards with Light. L was talking to Sate in the kitchen. Mello looked at him, then got up and sat by him on the couch.

"So, I gotta question." Matt said.

"Alright, shoot." Mello said.

"You believe in soul mates?" Matt asked. Mello shrugged. "Like, we're all just waiting for someone to come knock the breathe out of us cause their so amazing."

"Yeah, I guess." Mello said. Matt looked at the TV.

"I think that person's you." Matt said.

"What?"

"I think, my soul mate, is you." Matt said. Mello froze.

"Really?" Mello asked.

"Yeah, I think what I needed all along was right in front of me and I didn't even realize it." Matt said. Mello looked at him.

"I think so, too." Mello said and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yea." Mello said.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Matt said. Mello laughed.

* * *

_**Lovesick- NeverShoutNever. **_

Matt watched as Mello walked by with her.

Her.

The pretty blonde one, her and Mello were a perfect match. Both blonde, both outspoken, both obsessed with chocolate. Both the height of Matt's jealousy.

Matt sat on the grass and watched his best friend walk by, the best friend that told him he loved him and never wanted them to be apart. The best friend who kissed him and told him he didn't want anything more.

Yeah, so much for that.

Matt saw as Mello looked back and frowned at his ex best friend, and Matt, in return, spit in his direction.

It was one of those times where hate and love took the same place.

* * *

_**Can't Stand It.- NeverShoutNever. (Again? Well, I guess we had to end this with something happy..) (OC contained, by the way :D)**_

Matt looked over at Mello who was trying to blow bubbles with Kindra, but was failing miserably.

"No, Mello, you do it like this. See?" Kindra said and blew a perfect bubble. Mello twisted his mouth and dipped the stick in the bottle, then tried to blow another bubble, but it didn't work again. Matt laughed.

"Mello, you're cute." Matt said and smirked. Mello looked up at him. Kindra laughed.

"He said you're cute Mello!" Kindra said and jumped up, laughing. Mello gave a questioning look at Matt.

"You're just cute when you're confused." Matt said. Mello looked at him.

"..I'm cute?" Mello asked unsurely. Matt laughed.

"Yea, you are." Matt said. Mello looked up and smiled, still confused.

"Hehehe! He said you're cute!" Kindra said and blew more bubbles. Mello just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**WELL**

**It's done :P**

**Took me like two weeks (Kept getting distracted. Dang you Gravitation Dx) **

**But it's done.**

**REVIEW SPONTANEOUS FAILURE KTHX.**


End file.
